October 29th - The Fest X, Civic Media Center, Gainesville, FL
Setlist #Singularity #You Always Wanted a Song, Right? #Concrete Boots #Shenandoah Valley #Big Trouble in Little Gainesville #The Everlasting Trip #Start #Empty Bottles of Foxhorn #Laid Up #The Lies We Live #This is Me Getting Over You in Two Chords or Less Lineup The Florida Theater of Gainesville *4:00 - Make Do and Mend *4:50 - Off With Their Heads *5:40 - Smoke or Fire *6:40 - Dead to Me *7:30 - None More Black *8:30 - Paint It Black *9:30 - Youth Brigade *10:30 - Dillinger Four *11:30 - Ted Leo and the Pharmacists *12:30 - Against Me! 8 Seconds *1:30 - The Soviettes *2:20 - Armalite *3:10 - Paul Baribeau *4:00 - Grabass Charlestons *4:50 - RVIVR *5:40 - Iron Chic *6:30 - Bridge and Tunnel *7:20 - Defiance, Ohio *8:20 - Tim Barry *9:10 - Toys That Kill *10:10 - Good Luck *11:10 - Lemuria *12:00 - Screaming Females *12:50 - Bomb the Music Industry! The Atlantic *2:40 - Such Gold *3:30 - Reverse the Curse *4:20 - Sainthood Reps *5:10 - Greys *6:00 - Army of Ponch *6:50 - Algernon Cadwallader *7:40 - The Menzingers *8:30 - Look Mexico *9:20 - Great Cynics *10:10 - Averkiou *11:00 - Kite Party *11:50 - A Great Big Pile of Leaves *12:50 - Building the State 1982 *3:00 - Glocca Morra *3:50 - Bangers *4:40 - Caves *5:30 - The Wild *6:20 - Alligator *7:10 - Sexy Crimes *8:00 - Post Teens *8:50 - Tubers *9:40 - Street Eaters *10:30 - Amateur Party *11:20 - Big Eyes *12:10 - The Max Levine Ensemble *1:00 - Banquets Civic Media Center *4:30 - Chicken Little *5:20 - Kevin Seconds *6:10 - Coffee Project *7:00 - Jeff Rowe *7:50 - Big Dumb Ramen Eatin Jesse Thorson *8:40 - Elway and The Holy Mess (Acoustic) *9:30 - Junior Battles (Acoustic) The Laboratory *1:20 - Fellow Project *2:10 - The Outsiders *3:00 - The Magnificent *3:50 - Young Turks *4:40 - After the Fall *5:30 - Soul Control *6:20 - Former Thieves *7:10 - Rose Cross *8:00 - The Fucking Wrath *8:50 - Chotto Ghetto *9:40 - Mauser *10:30 - Worlds *11:20 - Liquid Limbs *12:10 - Mose Giganticus *1:00 - The Emotron The Lunchbox *3:10 - Rivernecks *3:50 - Dave Decker *4:30 - International Dipshit *5:10 - Billy Wallace *5:50 - Divided Heaven *6:30 - Joey Briggs *7:10 - Freddy Fuddpucker *7:50 - Brian McGee *8:30 - Tiny Mountain Durty Nelly's *4:40 - Kill You Dead *5:30 - Aero Zeppelin *6:20 - Unfun *7:10 - The Enablers *8:00 - Jumpers *8:50 - Vacation Bible School *9:40 - Bent Left *10:30 - Nato Coles and the Blue Diamond Band *11:20 - Billy Reese Peters *12:10 - Scum of the Earth *1:00 - The Ex-Boogeymen Loosey's *1:00 - The Menzingers (Acoustic) *1:45 - Tony Flaminio (Acoustic) *2:30 - Davey Merriman (Acoustic) Double Down Live *3:50 - Mixtapes *4:40 - Dirty Tactics *5:30 - A Wilhelm Scream *6:20 - The Riot Before *7:10 - The Arteries *8:00 - Spanish Gamble *8:50 - Nothington *9:40 - The Bomb *10:30 - Heartsounds *11:20 - Blacklist Royals *12:10 - Red City Radio Category:Coffee Project Shows